<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seven by church_of_natsume (maxille)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661232">seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume'>church_of_natsume (maxille)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats literally all lmao, this was meant to be satire but its actually pretty good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasumi needs a kissy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does Hasumi need a kissy?”</p><p>Kiryu’s teasing voice pissed Hasumi off less than it usually would have. While it was true that he hadn’t had the best day and wouldn’t be opposed to some touches with his significant other, Kiryu’s bullying wasn’t helping anyone. Sighing, Hasumi removed his glasses from his face and massaged the bridge of his nose.</p><p>          “Fine. C’mere.”</p><p>Kiryu made his way over to Hasumi’s chair and knelt down in front of him. Without hesitation, Hasumi, eyes shut, leant forward and planted his lips right on Kiryu’s eye. Confused, he let it happen. But then it happened again. Then again. Hasumi wasn’t missing his mouth on purpose... was he?</p><p>          “Hasumi... yer kissing my eye.”</p><p>Hasumi jolted backwards.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>Kiryu laughed.</p><p>          “D-Don’t be ridiculous, you buffoon. I was doing it on p-purpose.”</p><p>Hasumi’s face went red. Kiryu laughed some more.</p><p>          “Right, Hasumi. I believe ya.”</p><p>A jab in the arm from Hasumi only caused Kiryu to laugh more.</p><p>          “Whatever. You know I can’t see a thing when I don’t have my glasses on.”</p><p>While that was true, it didn’t make it any less cute.</p><p>          “It’s a real shame, too. You look cute without ‘em.”</p><p>Hasumi would’ve tried to argue, but he was too flustered to do so.      </p><p>          “Well, I’d hate to end things so soon. Why not let me take the lead?”</p><p>Hasumi was having a horrible day. He needed a kissy.</p><p>Maybe more than one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this do be short.<br/>i wrote this as a joke between a couple of discord friends but i really like how it turned out so here you go. um follow me on Instagram (@church.of.natsume) ok bye</p><p>edit if you saw me trying to link my ig and failing, no you didn't &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>